Pretty
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Ponyboy takes the dangerous hood, Dallas Winston to see the sunset.


**(A.N. Again, unbeta'd. i am sorry it was kind of depressing to write but when I have an idea it sticks until i write it.)**

"I hate sand. I hate water. I hate people. I hate bathing suits. I hate swimming. I hate kids. I hate beaches!" Dallas growls to Ponyboy. The younger boy runs his hands through his almost back to brown hair.

"It was fun, Dal. You enjoyed it"

"I hated it. I have sand in my hair and my pants. Sand shouldnt be in my pants!"

"Dally!" Ponyboy whines pulling at the hoods hands. "I thought you would have fun. I brought you here to have fun" the boy juts his lip out.

"I didnt have fun. I didnt enjoy it" Dallas puts a hard face on.

"But i got these shorts just for the beach. I thought you would like em" Ponyboy touches the blue and black swimming trunks for emphasis. Dallas runs his eyes over the boy. his slightly tanned skin, his redish hair with the tips a faded version of the natural color. the shorts that were just a bit too big so they hung low on his hips.

"They're okay" the blonde says with a scowl. everyone had left the beach some time ago. it was fall so the weather was cooler.

Pony had worked so hard for worked so hard to get the hood to come with with his hands shoved in his pants, scowling. but standing with him never the less.

"Come 'er" Pony ordered pulling the blonde onto a towel the, newly, 15 year old had laid down. Dallas sits at the back of the towel. Ponyboy smiles and leans on the others chest. it was comforting, like sleeping with Sodapop. But Pony didnt do that any more. Darry had moved them to a new house that was closer to the DX and the Dingo and School that had four bedroom and a larger livng room. and two bathrooms! Pony missed having someone there to hold him.

"What are we waiting for?" Dally groans.

"The sunset, Dal" Pony smiles.

"What?" Dallas moves to get up. Pony pulls him down.

"Please, Johnny wrote in a letter that he wanted you to see the sunset. please Dal, do it for Johnny" Dallas scowled at the younger boy, knowing that line would come back to haunt him.

"Damnit kid. i knew you had something going on in that head o' yours. spending too much time with me" the blonde scowls again, his blue eyes looking at Ponyboy. the boy smiles and pulls at the others hand. Dally looks up at the sky. the purples, reds, oranges, yellows, all going across the sky.

"Its pretty" the hood admits.

"Its beautiful. sometimes i wish i was a good painter. i would paint it" Pony says.

"yeah, pone" Dallas nods still holding the Curtis's hand. "Pretty"

* * *

"Pony are you coming?" Soda called. he had came to pick his kid brother up from the beach.

"Yeah, Soda" Pony runs to the truck. his blue and black shorts hung a bit low on his hips. he watched the sun set.

"Dallas would think its pretty" he said.

"Sure Pony. Too bad he aint here" Soda says sadly.

"Yeah, i think he'd dig Sunsets" Pony sighed.

"Yeah, baby, Happy Birthday" Soda kissed his younger brother on his fore head and took to the wheel.

Pony squeezes his hand into a fist then relaxes it. squeezes it and relaxes it. he could hear the hoods voice as if he were really there. 'Its pretty'

"_ i want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask him for me. I dont think he's really ever seen a sunset"_ Pony thinks about the peice of paper in his Gone With The Wind book.

"Have you ever really seen a sunset Soda?" Pony asks looking at the golden-blonde boy.

"Golly Pony. what an odd question to ask" Soda laughs.

"_Her hardest hue to hold"_ Robert Frost wasnt woofin , he knew what he was talking about.

"Never mind Soda" Pony shook his head as his brother pulled into the drive way of his house.

"You alright baby?"

"Will you sleep with me, Soda?" onyboy asked, his eyes wide and innocent

"beg pardon?" the teen asked.

"like how we did in our old home" the younger boy explains.

"Oh, sure Pone" Soda chuckles and follows his brother into the house. Pony realizes that Soda's hair reminded him of the gold in sunsets.

"Sure is pretty" Ponyboy laughed as he stepped into the shower.


End file.
